


Dziady

by DaraAnna



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dziady AU, F/M, Ghosts, I know I'm late, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mitsuki is a captain of Borusara ship, Other, Pieróg, Something for Halloween, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: At his visit in his parent lab, Mitsuki finds interesting scroll from far away land that allows its owner to summon the souls of dead. Boruto decides to use it at the Halloween party that he planed with his friends. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Mitsuki & Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dziady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto nor Boruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Also I don’t own Dziady part II written by Adam Mickiewicz. Fic is strongly inspired by this drama, it includes some quotes from it clumsily translated into English, written in this fic in Italic type.

_Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, co to będzie? co to będzie?_

...................

She knew she shouldn't have agreed to do it. When Boruto suggested they spend the Halloween as a team together a week ago, she declined. She did not like this holiday. She didn’t like sweets as well as the spooky atmosphere. Unfortunately he was so annoying that in the end he convinced her, also he promised that they would spend the whole evening in Mitsuki's apartment. She had no other plans for the day, Cho-cho was on a mission, Mom was on shift in hospital all night, and Dad wasn't in the village either.

She agreed, now she regretted it. Forced to bargain with an old woman selling food from all over the world, because to apparently Mistuki she can't imagine a party without some dumplings from the Land of Fields.

.......................

_Darkness everywhere, silent everywhere, what will happen? What will it happen?_

........................

Boruto couldn't contain his excitement. He had been planning this evening for a long time.

Mitsuki showed him a scroll a month ago, he found it while visiting his parent in Oto. This scroll allows its owner to summon the souls of dead. The text was in a strange language, but his blue-haired teammate claimed he could decode it. The young Uzumaki immediately got the idea to use it at the Halloween party, they planned with Inojin and Shikadai. Unfortunately Team 10 received a long mission just before the end of October. Therefore, from the boys party, they decided to turn it into an evening of deepening the ties in their team. The problem was that Sarada hated horrors. He was really surprised when she finally agreed to come.

He and Mitsuki prepared the room. All furniture was pushed against the wall, making as much space as possible on the floor. They placed a large stone in the centre of the room. (The blonde had no idea where his friend got it from, but he preferred not to ask.) Sitting down next to him, he took the items needed for the ritual out of his pocket. Linen yarn, a wreath that Himawari helped him to make from herbs and flowers from their garden, and food that Hinata prepared for them.

"Um ... You got ..." He began to ask a question when the golden-eyed boy put a bottle of vodka next to him. Boruto almost jumped in nervousness, if his mother found out he would kill them. “How did you get it?”

“Hn? It was not difficult ...”replied the snake boy with creepy smile.

They heard a knock on the door. The blond was the first to open. Sarada stood in the corridor irritated with the box in her hand. The boy smiled letting her inside.

"I knew you would get them," he sighed, scratching his head

“I hope it would be worth it” she replied, setting the box with food on the counter in the small kitchen. She was dressed in civilian clothes, a red dress that slightly resembled her disguise during their mission in Hozuki's castle. He couldn't help but think she looked cute. Uchiha went to the living room to greet the host. Her gaze scanned the room.

“Don't say you're planning a horror marathon?” She asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

"We have much better ideas," replied Mitsuki, pulling out the scroll. However, at that moment the eyes of the black-haired girl stopped at the bottle of alcohol.

“You must be kidding !? There's no way we're having a libation here! Where did you get it from !?”she shouted, moving towards the exit.

“It's not like that!”blue-eyed grabbed her wrist. “We will not drink it is for something else ...”

“ Sure, for what? Are we going to wash the oven?”

“No, we will summon ghosts “ blue-haired joined the discussion. Sarada looked at him in shock.

"It's part of the ritual that Mitsuki found while his visit in Oto, we want to try it out," said the blond. She looked at them in shock as if they were crazy. Finally, she took her hand away from her friend's grip as she walked towards the door.

“I'm coming home. You two do whatever you want!” her hand touched the door handle when she heard Uzumaki’s voice.

“I told you that she will get scared” he said to their friend, but loud enough for her to hear it. She froze, because although it was true that she was afraid, she could not give him that satisfaction and admit it.

“I'm not afraid”a few steps she was again by his side “I will stay”

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru's son asked in a serious tone.”Once the ritual begin, it cannot be interrupted, nor can anyone leave the room.”

She swallowed involuntarily.

"I'm sure," she replied, trying to sound confident.

....................

_Darkness everywhere, silent everywhere, what will happen? What will happen?_

..................

As they sat down around the stone, Mitsuki unfolded the scroll and began to read.

"Close the door to the room, turn off the lights and cover the windows, don’t let the moonlight get here," he said in a sublime tone.

“You could have said that before we sat down ...” Boruto sighed heading towards the door.

"It's part of the ritual," the boy replied.

“ What to do with the cat?“ asked Uchiha, who, while covering the curtains, found him sleeping on the radiator.

“I think it will be safer to move him to the kitchen” she did as he said. Cat struggled a bit, but at the sight of his food, he forgot about his warm lair.

When the room was completely dark and catless, playing the role of a sorcerer, Mitsuki spoke again.

“Darkness everywhere, silent everywhere, what will happen? What will happen?”

“You told us to cover everything ...”

"That's part of the ritual you have to repeat after me ..." he sighed, but the other two obediently repeated.

In the darkness, Sarada could hardly refrain from activating her sharingan, convinced that her friend was about to do something to scare her. She clenched her hands into fists to stop them from trembling, at this point Uzumaki moved closer to her and leaning slightly towards her, he whispered with a mocking smile “Do not worry I will save you from ghosts.”

She answered him with a "Tch". Still she feeling a bit more confident in having him closer. Of course, she couldn't admit it.

“The soul on the other side, with unfinished matters, wanting to contact the living, we conjure you, invite you to the Forefathers' Eve!" shouted Mitsuki "Put the yarn on a stone and set it on fire” he instructed his friends."

They did so, the flame swept over the yarn quickly and went out. It was dark again in the room. They were sitting in silence when suddenly two beams of light appeared at the ceiling. Sarada let out a small sigh, but as the lights landed on the stones, they turned into two children. The scream rip through the room. Before she had time to realize what was going on, she was in the grip of the scared blonde.

“They are real ghosts!” He stumbled, looking away from them.

"Well, that's what we do, we summon the spirits ..." she replied, trying not to laugh. Despite the fact that she was scared herself, she felt a growing curiosity in her.

“I wasn't expecting this to work!”

“I do not believe that my grandson is such a coward” said red-haired girl.

“Oh Kushina, we surprised them. You also did not expect that we would visit today the world of the living ..." replied the blue-eyed boy who looked very similar to Boruto. “It is a really interesting justu, we can’t get physical contact with anything except food , and it also took us here in a compact version ...

“I can’t be eleven, who saw it, be younger than your own grandson” Uzumaki sighed.

“It will pass with the first cock crowing, in order to return to the afterlife you must eat mustard seed" said Mitsuki.

“Don't talk to them so calmly, who are you anyway?” Asked the son of the Hokage, still clutching to Sarada, who tried to soothe him by gently stroking his head.

“Isn't it obvious? Though you probably won't guess, just like my Naruto. I am your grandmother Kushina Uzumaki, and this is your grandfather Minato Namikaze ...” explained the ghost girl.

The boy looked at them in shock.

“ Fourth? “ asked the surprised brunette.

The former Hokage ghost smiled at her.

“Who are you? Are my grandson's girlfriend?”he asked.

“No way!” both of them shouted in response, quickly pushing themselves away from each other.

“Heh? Last time I didn’t guessed right too” gost sighed.

“No no. This time there is something in it ...” the red-haired girl joined in.

“So what were you planning on getting into our world?” Mitsuki interrupted them.

“Actually, the only thing I wanted is to see is my grandchildren and daughter-in-law, maybe we can visit the village too?” Kushina exchanged look with her husband.

“I think we will have enough time for it ...“ he replied “We only have to leave immediately” he added, looking at his grandson “I believe that our son raised you well, but if I could give you some advice, it will be that it is worth fighting for love.”

“It's also worth not to be too stubborn, you don't need kidnapping to notice that you love someone!” his grandmother added before they both turned into beams of light and disappeared from the room.

"Hn ... I didn't even have to talk them out," the blue-haired man was surprised.

“Uh ... What was this advice supposed to be?” Uzumaki asked strongly flushed.

However, no one answered him. Mitsuki was busy with another spell, and black-haired was too blushed to even looked in his direction.

“Souls of purgation, who for their sins end up chained to this world, if we can shorten the torture a bit to of any of you! “ said the boy pouring alcohol into the bowl which he put on the stone, then threw a match into it. Goblet was immediately caught in the fire which quickly spread. A hand emerged from inside, looking like a zombie from a horror films. Moments later, a grown man appeared from the flame. His body was in a state of partial decomposition, his clothes was torn. Both Boruto and Sarada moved as far away from him as possible, even Mitsuki backed away a few steps.

“Who are you?” Asked the summoner.

“You don't know me !? I was once the second most important person in this village, I was to be appointed the sixth Hokage! My name is Danzô Shimura” at the sound of his name, Uchicha felt a chill. She was terrified, and yet she felt a disgust towards the man and a strong rage that she could not explain. Suddenly, crows, owls, and eagles and other birds emerged from the flame. The animals pounced on the spirit, tearing his clothes and rip his flesh with their claws.

“What do you need to get to the afterlife? We have food, drink, herbs! ”Orochimaru's son shouted, trying to continue the ritual.

The man just laughed, a dry laugh.

“The only thing that can save me is the mercy shown me by someone against whom I have sinned. You can't do anything for me ...” his eyes fell on Uchiha, who unintentionally activated hers sharingan.

“ YOU! Give me something to eat!” He shouted pointing his finger at her. Another wave of emotions rolled through her body. Fear, despair, hatred all so intense as if it did not come from her, but from thousands of people. She felt breathless.

Danzo took a step towards her, but then Boruto stood between them with a kunai in his hand.

"Mitsuki, we have to break it somehow!", He shouted at his friend who was nervously searching through the text on the scroll.

"The only thing we can do to send back is to fulfil his demands," the boy replied reluctantly.

" Why is it supposed to be Sarada??" The blonde snarled, covering his friend with his body.

"I must be forgiven ..." the impatient spectre replied, and then birds surrounding him began to attack it even more intensely.

“F-for what? What have you done?” Black-haired girl asked, still trying to calm down.

“If you don't know that, then you shouldn't ask ... Do you really think I deserves such a fate? Eternal hunger and flesh tearing !?”

The girl stiffened, no one seemed to deserve such a fate after all and how could she judge a man she didn't know. She stood up carefully, taking the bowl of rice. Slowly she stretched her hand toward the wraith, trying to stop her from trembling. But as soon as she got close to the man, one of the crows, turned into a boy who gripped her wrist tightly enough to stop her but not that hard that it would hurt her. He was not much older than them, he had curly black hair with black feathers tangled between them, and his fingernails resembled the claws of a bird of prey. His eye sockets were empty, but even so, she felt as if he was looking into her soul. Surprisingly, she was not afraid of him.

"He doesn't deserve your mercy" he said in a calm voice. All she could do was nod. She her knees feel weak. The crow-man carefully helped her sid in her place next to Boruto, before turning to the former ANBU leader. His aura immediately became sinister.

“You don't like starving? But do you remember how hungry for power and honors of the Hokage title, by deception you took my sight away to condemn my relatives and me to death? How did you took away the only chance to resolve the conflict without bloodshed? How did you use the child of our clan and sentence him for the fate of a murderer and traitor? You knew no mercy! ”He moved closer to Danzo with every word he spoke. Then a scream came out of the birds' throats in sync with the boy's voice.

“ _Hey owls, eagles and crows, we also have no mercy! Let us tear the food into pieces, and if the food won’ be enough, let's tear the body into pieces. Let the naked bones shine!”_

Another bird turned into a human. A boy with gray hair wearing an owl ANBU mask. He grabbed the former Hokage candidate’s arm with his claws, tearing his skin and muscles apart.

“You don't like starving? And do you remember how you trained the Konoha orphans for your own use? How did you condemn them to fratricidal duels in the name of creating obedient and emotionless soldiers? You knew no mercy!

“ _Hey owls, eagles and crows, we also have no mercy! Let us tear the food into pieces, and if the food won’ be enough, let's tear the body into pieces. Let the naked bones shine!”_

Echoed the rest of the herd, throwing herself at the ghost. They pecked and scratched his body. His screams of pain spread across the room. Team Seven stared in shock at the cruel scene that lasted until it was only a skeleton than left from his body. Then all the ghosts disappeared in the fire they came from. It was completely dark again in the room. The blond looked shocked at the empty cup. A soft sob fill the silence. His gaze shifted to his friend, he instinctively embraced her and pulled her into his arms.

"Mitsuki, what the hell was that?" He turned to the blue-haired boy.

“I did not foresee this ...” he explained, preparing the wreath for the next ritual.

“What are you doing!? Do you want to continue after something like this?“ Uzumaki growled.

“If we don't finish now, we can hit the afterlife too ...”

“WHAAAT?!”

“ I said when we start, there will be no turning back ...”

"No way! You see what it led to?" He asked, hugging the black-haired girl tighter.

"It's alright," Sarada sighed, wiping her tears and sitting down in her seat. "Let's continue ...”

Boruto pouted slightly as the girl moved away from him, but he was glad that he was feeling better now. Still, he still didn't release her right hand, just in case she was scared again ... not that he liked her or something ...

Mitsuki lit the wreath and, stretching his hand over it, began to recite: “ Oh holy weed...”

Uchiha rebuked the blonde with her eyes. The boy scratched the back of his head silently swearing that they had not brought any illegal substances with them.

“With your power I invoke a soul that is stuck between two worlds, that have raised too high for the world of men, but sill too low for the world of gods!”

The flame above the flowers turn blue, which spread around the room as moonlike aura. A beautiful woman with long white hair and horns resembling rabbit ears appeared on the stone.

“Is that ... “- blue-eyed began, but the spirit interrupted him.

"My name is Kaguya ... The princess of this planet. You should know me," she said as she surveyed the three genins with her Byakugan.

“Well, this time, I actually exaggerated, the last time she was summoned, the world almost ended ...”

"Mitsuki?!" His teammates spoke simultaneously

“Do not be afraid, in this form I cannot hurt you ...“ the goddess replied, staring at the right hand of Uzumaki “Bloody Momoshiki ... I guess, this is not the last time we meet... Who knows, maybe my children will call me back from with all my strength ...”

“Why would we do this? You wanted to destroy our planet! ”Sarada replied.

The rabbit princess looked at the still folded hands of Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"I loved this planet and its inhabitants ... Unfortunately, they betrayed me and I had to punish them, but nevertheless I hate my clan even more than you humans ... My scrolls are still on the moon. The children of Ashura and Idrra should be able to handle it ... " she said and disappeared the same way she appeared, leaving Team 7 in consternation.

The ritual leader looked at the scroll again.

"Basically it's the end ... we just have to put the rest of the food out the door for the lesser spirits," said Orochimaru's son and throwed the contents of the bento prepared for them by Hinata through the window.

"Mitsuki!" moaned pitifully blonde, and a lonely tear ran down his cheek. If only his mom found out about it, she would kill him! “That’s the end of Forefathers' Eve” The boy replied opening the curtains. The first rays of sun broke into the room. The other two genins get busy cleaning up the rest of the food when the figure of a young man with long black hair gathered in a ponytail appeared on the stone altar.

Noticing him, the Boruto let out a scream.

“Strange this should not happen ... Certainly not during the day ...” blue-haired boy sighed, grabbing his chin ”What do you need spirit?”

However, the ghost said nothing, just stood looking straight at Sarada. Despite the strangeness of the scene, she felt no fear. On the contrary, the presence of this soul filled her with peace and warmth combined with longing.

“You said it was over!“ the blue-eyed snarled to his friend.

“It should be ... What do you need? Food? Drink? Answer, or get be lost!”

However, the spirit absolutely ignored them, taking a step towards the young Uchiha.

“Mitsuki!”

In desperation, Orochimaru's son grabbed one of the dumplings and threw it at the ghost. Food bounced off his cloak, but juts look irritated at them and continued his walk.

“Impossible ... He resisted the pieróg ... This soul is too powerful!”

“What? What is that supposed to mean? We have to do something! Sarada, why aren't you running away from him?“ young Uzumaki started to panic.

"I think ... I think I know him ..." she replied, and the ghost smiled slightly at her. His eyes reminds her of her father's, although the ghost was perhaps a meter away, she did not move away from him. She didn't flinch as he reached out and gently tapped her forehead and disappeared. Moments after that, she felt someone grab her tightly by the arms.

“Sarada? Hey can you hear me? What did he done to you ?!” Boruto's face get too close to her as he pulled her into his arms, but she could see how worried he was.

“Everything is okay” she replied embracing his face so that he looked at her and stopped panicking.”I'm fine ...” she added yawning.

"It's 5 in the morning what you say for a little nap, before you get back home I have a lot of space on the couch, the carpet is also quite comfortable," suggested Mitsuki.

“It's a good idea ... after all, it was supposed to be a sleepover...” Uchiha replied, because the blonde was still too busy being nervous to answer.

The host left the room to get the blankets from the wardrobe in the hall. However, pulling them out turned be more difficult than he expected. While the shelves with the scrolls from his parent, was kept a spotless order, the closet was in a complete mess. When he finally managed to pull them out, Mikazuki's rubbed against his legs, and started to scratch the door of the apartment. The boy sighed and putting down what he had in his hands opened them for him. The cat looked at him and then at the door, again at him without moving a bit. The blue-haired rolled his eyes and wanted to close the door when the kitten decided to get out. When he finally returned to the room, he found his friends on the couch. Boruto was leaning against the back of the furniture with one hand wrapped around Uchiha’s waist. Sarada was leaning against his shoulder, hugging his torso. They both slept soundly. Mitsuki covered them with a blanket and took a photo with the camera his parent had given him for the second anniversary of the living outside the incubator. He looked at the photo smiling wide.

“Maybe they are not canon yet, but they are definitely my OTP...”

**Author's Note:**

> So... I missed Halloween, but writing this turned to be much harder that I thought it, will be.
> 
> Also writing this I based the description of rite on drama, and didn’t do a lot of research about the actual ceremony... I’m sorry If I write something wrong way. Naprawdę nie chciałam obrażać rodzimowierców słowiańskich, przepraszam jeśli to zrobiłam.
> 
> Also I want to apologie to high school lecture teacher, I know she won’t read it, but I know she would kill me, if she did XD


End file.
